Sacrifice
by Caitlinxz
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a sophmore at Konoha Highschool. In his country, all gays, lesbians, bisexual, and transexuals found are arrested. So what happens when he falls for Sasuke Uchiha? NC-17. Lemons. SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasukexNaruto, NarutoxSasuke.
1. Confrontations

**Author: **Kristy, Kristine, AFG.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, what the hell would make ANYONE think I owned Naruto? I don't even have a damn car and I have to put a disclaimer? Tch, adleast YOUTUBE made some sense. But whatever, I. Do Not. Own. Naruto. Period. BLAH! God, if I owned Naruto then that little ukey blond wouldn't have been walking for a week while Sasuke would be beaming with satisfaction.

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki is a sophmore at Konoha Highschool. In his country, all gays, lesbians, bisexual, and transexuals found are arrested. So what happens when he falls for Sasuke Uchiha? NC-17. Lemons. SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasukexNaruto, NarutoxSasuke.

**A/N:** It has always been a goal of mine to make a good award-winning SasuNaru/NaruSasu highschool fic. But alas, my writing skills are as good as crap people step on going to the train station. But, I can still hope, right? Well, my brother doesn't think so but my very lovely readers think so, right? *silence* Uhh, *sweat drop* Yeah, expected. Anyways, read and enjoy...and REVIEW so you can get a very nice cookie, and even if you don't review you still get a cookie, except my SPECIAL cookies that don't have anything in them at all. Definetly. Nothing that will kill you or anything. *Nervous laughter*

--

Uzumaki Naruto walked down the halls of Konoha Highschool. He was accompinied by non other than Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.

"You actually think Kurenai-sensei is going to go easy on you after what you did?" Kiba asked Naruto. A grin appeared on the blond's face at the near thought of 'what he did'. But Shikamaru quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"And what exactly did Naruto do?" Both boys turned around to look at their other companion. The boy's grin turned to a smirk while the brunette sighed.

"Mr. Hotshot here thought he could get away with smacking Kurenai-sensei's ass."

Shikamaru stared at said boy who smirked in truimphed. He sighed and shook his head while tsking. He still didn't get half the things his blond friend did and why but he never questioned them, but he thought today he could make one exception.

"And why- of all things, did you smack our teacher's butt?" Shikamaru asked and waited for a response with seem to take Naruto a long time to think of. Finally, Naruto said the only thing that came up in his mind, which was filled with abnormal teenage stuff. Naruto was probably the reason most of his teachers wouldn't have children of their own.

"Hey, she was passing out notes and for some god damn reason her papers fell and she bended down right infront of my face." A sheepish grin found itself to Naruto's face, "I wasn't going to let an opportunity like that just pass me by so I just put my hand on her round ass and-"

"We don't need the details, Naruto, seriously," Kiba said with a disgusted face. It's not that Kurenai-sensei wasn't hot, matter fact, she was damn attractive for a teacher but he didn't want to hear _how_ his friend smacked her ass. It just didn't seem comfortable. Especially with that evil smile on his face. It made him cringe.

"Anyways you'll have to find a way to avoid her class cause only god knows what torture she'll put you through," Kiba added with a devilish grin of his own on his face. Naruto shuddered in fear.

The last person who touched her sexually who wasn't supposed to ended up, well, bad. It was Asuma-sensei, he touched her breasts and the next day he came with a bruised face, limp legs, one broken arm and a swelled bottom lip.

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Before anyone could stop the blond he was off in a flash. The blond ran so fast that he didn't even see where he was going. Next thing he knew, he hit something hard and was now on the floor with a throbbing head.

"Hey!-- What the hell!?" the blond yelled out. The guy infront of him who was also on the floor quickly composed himself before standing up. When he got up Naruto grimiced inwardly.

He bumped into non other then Uchiha Sasuke. The teen was staring daggers at the blond but Naruto wasn't going to be immitaded by this jerk.

After a long battle of glares and nasty stares, the raven haired boy walked passed Naruto with one last glare. But Naruto heared a mumbled 'dobe' before he walked away. The blond gritted his teeth in anger and shot up. He wasn't going to be insulted for accidently bumping into him, after all _he_ should've seen where he was going.

He ran and by the time he caught up with the raven haired boy he was breathless but it didn't stop him.

"What?" Sasuke questioned annoyed, stopping when the other teen stood infront of him and wouldn't let him pass. Naruto snickered and stared hard at him before responding.

"You should adleast apoligize for being a jerk and calling me a dobe." Sasuke stood there, his grip on his shirt tightening.

"I don't need to apoligize for some idiot running into me out of nowhere acting like he was being chased by the dead. Besides, I shouldn't apoligize for telling the truth," Sasuke replied with a smirk as Naruto looked a bit offended. But being Uzumaki Naruto he always manage to bring that grin back on his sunkissed face.

"Probably the closest thing to sex you'd ever got." Naruto smirked at his quick wits. "Or ever will get," Naruto finished off.

Sasuke glared at him harshly. "Looks like some big words for someone who smacked a teacher's ass," Sasuke commented, that Uchiha smirk still in place. Naruto's own smirk deflated at the mention of the reason he was running like the people from Dawn of the Dead.

Sasuke's smirk grew knowing he hit the nail on the head. "Let's see how she reacts when I tell her that you were trying to cut her class after sexually touching her." Sasuke made to walk away but was stopped when the blond tackled him to floor. Upon impact the raven grunted.

"I swear I will go to your house and steal all your precious porn and burn them right infront of your damn face if you even dare to do that!" Sasuke made a disgusted face at the mention of porn. Did the baka really think he would see something like that?

"And what are you going to do stop me?" Sasuke questioned instead.

Naruto, who was thinking Sasuke was serious, sent a punch to the raven haired boy's smirking face. He smile heartedly inwardly for his courage.

After noting he was punched by the blond he quickly regained senses and sent a kick to the boy's stomach. Seeing as the pain distracted the teen momentarily he switched their possision so he was pinning the boy to the ground.

Naruto was quick to react and sent another punch to the boy's face while Uchiha's knee digged into his stomach.

After a few more punches and kicks were sent, accompinied by grunts and groans of pain. Naruto distantly noticed a crowd beginning to appear around them, shouting and cheering on names he couldn't hear.

During the haze he didn't notice the pair of strong arms that grabbed his own. The next thing he knew, he was up on his feet with a teacher holding both his arms. He noticed the teacher had half his face covered in a black mask, including his left eye. But Naruto couldn't care less as he stared death at the boy who in his oppinion started the entire mess. He froze when the principal of the school came into sight.

She walked right infront of both boys and stared at them harshly. She gritted her teeth as she said, "You two, my office, now." Sasuke nodded politely.

Naruto let out a quiet 'hmph'. Huh, princess.

--

Principle Tsunade let out a sigh as she sat in her chair. They had finally arrived in her office.

"I'm not suprised at all to see you here, Naruto," principle Tsunade started. "But I am suprised to have you here Sasuke, you never came here before because of a problem _you_ were involed in."

The raven haired boy just sat there calmly. Naruto on the other hand was playing with the hem of his pants nervously as he waited for principal Tsunade to give them their punishment.

"Detention, both of you, for a week."

Naruto's eyes bulged as he sat up defensively.

"What! One week!? But he-"

"Two weeks."

"But-"

"Three weeks than."

Sasuke sat up quickly when the blond opened his mouth in another protest. His hand smacked over the pink lips before a sound could come out.

"Mmph!" was the only sound Naruto could let out. Tsunade smiled.

"Shall I make it for a month Uzumaki?" Tsuande questioned challengingly. Naruto pulled the hand away from his mouth and again opened his mouth to protest but this time found an arm with a death grip on his throat, preventing him from letting out any coherent words. Tsunade's smile widened at the silly antics.

"It's fine Tsunade-sensei, we shall leave now,"Sasuke replied quickly, tightening his grip as the blond struggled. Tsuande nodded and leaned back in her chair amused.

Still having his grip on the blond's innocent neck, Sasuke led them out as quickly as possible.

When they reached outside, he let his grip go and was slightly amused watching the blond gasp for air. After regaining his long needing breath, he glared harshly at the raven who seemed to be enjoying the little show.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke quickly composed himself. He glared heatedly at him before continuing.

"I should've after you gave us three weeks of detention," Sasuke remarked.

After realizing he had caused both of them two extra weeks of detention, he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke just glared at him.

Damn, Uchiha's and their glaring.

Sasuke turned around and began walking away in the blink of an eye.

Naruto blinked once, and then again before it registered his mind.

"Hey-- wait up!" Naruto called out as ran over to the raven.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked when he caught up.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief for a second. Is he really a complete idiot? And I thought he was just acting.

"Where do you think? Detention. School's over." Sasuke tilted his head to the direction of the clock. The other teen squinted his eyes to get a better look.

Damn Uchiha was right, it was past three, Naruto thought. He sighed, defeated as he followed Sasuke down the hall.


	2. Agreement to the devil

**A/N: Yeah, not one of my best chapters. And if I spelled anything wrong, sorry. I don't do my stories on Microsoft Word. I do them on WordPad. And for reasons I don't know, I prefer them on WordPad. So there is no spelling check and blame my lazy ass for not double checking, I always write two stories at a time so when I get stuck on this story, I go to my next one. Anyways, enjoy.**

Tap, tap, tap. The young blond tapped his fingers anxiously against the metal surface.

'Only 10 more minutes to go', Naruto thought.

Tap...Tap...Tap. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as the clock ticked away his last minutes trapped in the unbearably hot room. He loosened his tie to give him some sort of relief. He glanced across the room to find Sasuke, panting slightly with his first three buttons of his shirt undone. His tie having already been thrown in his bag forgottenly.

Kakashi looked up from his book to the clock behind him to find that it was nine more minutes until they were allowed to leave. He looked back down and finished his last page before closing it, placing it down on his desk, and smiling (you could tell because of the way his eye curved).

"You served most of your hour today, you may leave now," Kakashi dismissed them as he waved them off. Naruto jumped up and grabbed all his things in a hurry. He practically ripped his tie off his neck and shoved it inside the bag. He grinned thankingly when he turned to his sensei.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto thanked right before he walked out the room. Sasuke followed behind him and nodded his thanks to the teacher.

Naruto ran to the closest water fountain and ducked his head so he was in front of the nozzle. "Hey, Uchiha! Do me a favor and hold the water?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned around to find to find the teen holding his head in the water fountain. He sighed and went over to turn on the water. He stepped next to him and tiredly turned on the water. Water sprayed his blond head as the tan hands ruffled his hair. After a moment of letting the water cool him down, Naruto stood up and shook his golden hair.

Sasuke stared confusingly at the sight. There was something wrong with it. Not the sight, just how it appeared to him. There was something strange about it. He frowned in confusement. Naruto caught his look and stopped midway into shaking his head.

"Why are you so pouty?" Naruto asked as he picked up his tossed bag. "Do you wanna soak your head too?" Sasuke considered it for a while before deciding against it. He said something about "that's why they invented showers" and stuff like that.

"C'mon. It won't kill you," Naruto persuaded. "You're not gonna get arrested. Come on." Sasuke sighed in defeat and laid his head on the fountain and gestured for him to turn the water on with his left hand impatiently. Naruto grinned happily and turned on the water. Except he turned the water on too high and it sprayed Sasuke from his head to the hem of his pants. The blond laughed when he saw Sasuke's soaked body while Sasuke was practically glaring death at him.

"You _dumbass_!" Sasuke yelled out while Naruto was laughing his ass off. When he finally calmed down he took a deep breath in before explaining. "Hey, hey. Accidents happen," Naruto started but the glare Sasuke sent him made him cringe in danger.

"Accident? You fuckin' did that on purpose!" the raven haired boy accused as he stepped closer to Naruto. Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke turned on the water and put his hand in the way so the water was directed at Naruto's pants. He watched the blond gasp as the water hit the sensitive cloth so it made it seem like he had pee'd himself.

Sasuke smirked as he was Naruto's angry face. "What the hell!?" He yelled. Sasuke's smirk just grew and it showed a slight hint of a smile creeping at the corners of lips.

"I should fuckin'-cough-." Naruto turned around to find Kakashi-sensei with his briefcase staring at him a bit disbelievingly. His eyes darted down to Naruto's pants, the wet part mostly.

The blond blushed embarrassedly as he tried to explain. "Wait! Kakashi-sensei! It isn't what it looks like. He," Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke who just looked at the teacher innocently, "threw water at my pants! I think that deserves another detention, don't you think?" the blond suggested happily. Kakashi dismissed it and left down the hall without even addressing the raven haired boy.

Naruto has his mouth open in disbelief.

"What? Freakin' teacher sees this asshole spray me with water and does shit?" Sasuke looked up to see the blond cursing under his breath. Sasuke ran his pale hand over his wet hair to smooth it out. He picked up his bag and headed towards the exit. Naruto turned around and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he approached the other teen, "you're not even gonna apologize for ruining my pants?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke looked at him sarcastically.

"You ruined my shirt," Sasuke said point blankly as he opened the doors. Naruto followed right behind him and tugged on his shirt.

"So that gives you a reason to ruin other people's clothes?" Sasuke stopped and turned around to face him. "No. But it does give me a reason to teach dobes like you to stop fucking around with people you hardly know," the raven haired boy said before turning around, shaking Naruto's arm off, and leaving the blond there deadpanned.

"Tch. Bastard."

--

"Naruto! Over here!" Sakura called out as she rushed past countless students to reach an empty table.

Naruto turned around when he heard himself being addressed. He found Sakura waving her hand to him. He smiled before running towards the table. He threw his bag tiredly as he plopped down next to Sakura.

"Hey," she greeted with a warm smile. Naruto greeted her back and stuffed a nutrition bar in his mouth. The pinked haired girl laughed when Naruto spitted it out with disgust. The blond looked back down at the wrapper and read the label. She saw him squint to get a better view of the small text.

"Soy joy?"_1) _Naruto asked as he read the ingredients. "What the hell is that?" Sakura stopped mid-way into biting into a sandwich to listen to him complain. She snickered when she heard his childish remarks.

"You're just not used to it," she explained and Naruto handed her the wrapper. She shrugged when she finished reading it. "So? That's actually _good_ for you," she eyed his tray, "unlike half the food you're gonna stuff in your mouth."

Naruto groaned in displeasure. Who really cared what he was going to eat? If he wasn't go to eat that hell in a silver wrapper again, then he wouldn't mind. He looked around the room and grinned cheerfully as he spotted his best friend.

"Kiba? Hey man! Come sit with us!!" He yelled across the room and Kiba immediately ran over. He jumped over a girl tying her shoe-laces and sat down right in between them. He swung his arm around Sakura's shoulder who looked up startled.

Naruto had a disgusted face on which he quickly shook away and decided to ask Kiba how he's doing.

"Fine. So, hey. Is it true?" he asked removing his arm around Sakura to scoot closer to his friend. Naruto took a bite of his cheeseburger and looked up at him questioningly.

"What's true?" Naruto asked between chewing. Sakura coughed. "Don't talk while you eat you baka!" she yelled at him. The blond quickly swallowed and turned to Kiba. The brunette leaned on the table to get closer to the blond.

"That you had a fight with Uchiha," Kiba whispered. "The whole school is talking about it."

"He's right," Sakura interrupted. "So? What happened?" Naruto gulped down his soda before turning to both of them.

"Well, remember Kiba, when you told me that I'll be dead if I go to Kurenai-sensei's class? I ran like the wind?" Kiba nodded. "Well, I accidently ran into Uchiha and guess what? He blamed _me_ for it!" The pink haired girl snickered. "And it wasn't your fault?" she asked disbelievingly at the blond's side of the story. He nodded enthusiastically and continued further more.

"So then he _threatened_ to snitch on Kurenai-sensei that I was skipping her class! What a teacher's pet." Kiba waved his hand in the air as if to clarify.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. So then what happened?"

"I punched him of course. And then he punched me and, yeah," he finished tiredly. "But Kakashi-sensei grabbed me from behind and principle Tsunade stepped in and well, you can take it from there."

Ino jumped in and of course, defended Sasuke's honor. "Naruto, _you_ started it. _You_ bumped into him. _You_ didn't apologize. _You_ punched him first," Ino said defensively.

The blond snickered at took another bite. "Of course you, Ino, of all people, would go to that bastard's defense." Ino blushed embarrassedly. Sakura giggled and shrugged Kiba's arm off when he put it over her shoulder again.

Naruto turned his head when he heard gasps fill the noisy cafeteria. He then found the source of the distraction. Of course, as if right on cue, Uchiha Sasuke stepped in. Ino and Sakura's face lightened up and they greeted him dreamingly as he passed by.

Sakura turned around to make sure Sasuke was glancing in their direction when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him passionately. Kiba, who was slightly startled by the kiss, quickly regained himself and started kissing her back. Sakura kept one of her eyes opened to see if Sasuke was watching.

Naruto looked on disbelievingly. Ino looked on but didn't have any particular expression on her face. But she caught Naruto's rather sick look and shrugged.

"How can Kiba be so clueless?" he asked and turned to Ino for a response. She looked up from her tray and took one more look at them before shrugging once more.

"He's liked her since last year. He'll jump off a bridge for her," Ino started, "he'll block out the obvious facts that Sakura is just using him so she can get Sasuke jealous so he could actually believe that Sakura likes him."

Naruto sighed and watched as Sakura stopped when Sasuke looked down at his book and began eating. "Kiba? Can you get me some lunch?" Sakura asked cutely while twirling her pink hair. Kiba smiled and jumped to his feet and like a puppet, did everything she told him to do.

"But I liked her too when she asked me out," Naruto stated, "but when I saw she was just kissing me and hugging me in front of Sasuke, I broke up with her. I mean, it's the most obvious thing in the world."

"Yeah, but unlike you, Naruto, Kiba doesn't mind being used." And with that she took her tray and left to sit in front of Sasuke who didn't even notice she was there. Sakura looked annoyed at the topic and threw her hair back.

"Sakura, why do you use Kiba? I mean, he really likes you and that's how you repay him?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and tried to make her best offended expression by having her mouth agape and her hand placed on her chest defensively.

"What? What do you mean? I like Kiba very much. I can't kiss my boyfriend anymore now?" Sakura lied and thanked Kiba who came back with a salad, a diet coke, and nutrition bar. Ino came back in when her plan to flirt with Sasuke failed when he looked up, took his tray, and left to another empty table.

She eyed the pink haired girl's tray and huffed.

"Yeah, Sakura. Don't try to make your diet aaanymore obvious," Ino drawled sarcastically and laughed along with Naruto. Kiba glared at them and put his arm protectively around Sakura.

"Change of topic. How many more detentions do you have to serve Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed as he recalled the last detention with the raven and how he walked home with wet pants. Several girls actually laughed out loud at him. He swore he would make him pay but he still had no idea how. He leaned down and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"For three more weeks! Damn this sucks!" Naruto banged his fist on the table and let out a long frustrated sigh. It's not that he wasn't used to detention. It was actually quite expected for him to get detention often but almost every time it was for something _he_ did. Naruto was already labeled a trouble-maker and annoying. A disruption in most classes. But he hated getting in trouble that wasn't his fault. Yes, he may have been a bit too aggressive but the bastard had it coming. Which was the other reason why he was so frustrated. The other guy was such a bastard around him but no, around girls he was their dream guy, and around teachers he was the perfect student, elegant, genius, quiet, and was barely ever in the middle trouble.

Kiba sighed and put out a friendly hand on his frustrated friend's shoulder to soothe him. "Sorry about that. I'm guessing you're really angry because you won't be able to go to the arcade, huh?" Naruto's head shot up.

The arcade! He had totally forgotten about that! He was so angry about the length of the detention and being forced to do it with Sasuke that he forgot he will have to miss out on the arcade. And it was its grand re-opening after closing down for a year due to a group of teens robbing his store and leaving him broke. That's why he's only letting a limited amount of kids in. He and Kiba were planning on going there the second they left school.

He groaned in displeasure and banged his head on the table surface. Kiba chuckled and patted his head jokingly. "C'mon. There has to be a way for you to just skip it," Kiba advised when he stopped patting his blond hair.

Naruto sprung up with a huge grin before he groaned again and banged his head on the surface. "I can't skip it!" Naruto yelled into his arms. Kiba's eyebrow arched slightly.

"Why can't you? Just leave the school before the detention starts," the brunette asked.

"Can't. We have detention with Kakashi and we have him last period today." Kiba sighed and began to think again.

"Why don't you just say you have to bathroom at the _very_ beginning of the detention and sneak out?" Naruto's head shot up and he tackled Kiba. "Your right! Thanks!" He hugged his friend tightly while Kiba searched for air. "Can't. Breath," Kiba rasped out while flinging his arms frantically, searching for some sort of help.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered after letting go of his air-deprived friend. Kiba was leaning against the table while he tried to regain some very needed air.

After reassuring their plan, they began talking about common things like TV and music, classmates and teachers. But Naruto couldn't get his mind off their scheme, even at the risk of getting caught. He was going to let Uchiha sit alone in an empty classroom bored as hell while he's going to go out and have fun with his friends. Yes, he liked this plan very much. Very much indeed.

--

"Okay, class dismissed!" Kakashi yelled out and students immediately jumped to their feet and took their belongings. Some waved good-bye to the teachers while others just ran out the door. But only two students stayed still in their seats.

Kakashi looked up at the clock and then back to them. His eye curled, the only sign that he was indeed smiling, since you could never tell with that damn mask on his face.

"Okay, detention starts...," he looked up at the clock once more and when the long arrow came to exactly 3pm, he continued, "Now."

Kakashi barely had a chance to look down when the blond raised his hand in a flash, waving it in the air like an idiot. He sighed and put a slender fingure against his forehead.

"Yes, Naruto?" Said boy smiled and jumped up from his seat. "May I got to the bathroom, sensei?" Kakashi nodded slowly and the instant he did Naruto went running out the door in a blur.

--

He hurried down the empty halls, all the students have had left already. God, he was going to be late if he kept this up! He quickly checked to see if anyone was still there. He sighed when he failed to hear or see anyone. He sprinted to the door and tried the knob.

When the door refused to open, he banged his head against the door with a groan, the sound echoing off the walls. "Kuso," he whispered and ran in the other direction, snapping his head from side to side, checking for anyplace he will be able to escape to.

His eyes locked onto the pale blue door of their bathroom. 'Yes', he thought. He ran towards the door and pulled it quickly, shutting it behind him quietly.

His eyes scanned the room and finally locked eyes on a crystal clear window, the sun glistening through. He ran towards it and with a futile effort, tried to jump up and reach the glass.

"Shit," he murmured and looked around the room frantically. He sighed with obvious relief, as he spotted a dark blue foot stool at the corner of the bathroom. The thought of why someone would leave that their barely registered his mind as he dragged it below the window, his face triumphed as it was placed just right.

He jumped onto the stool and stood on the tip of his shoes as he tried (and failed) to reach for the window still. He slumped, cursed at why wasn't he taller, and then jumped off of the stool.

If he could just find something that was _at least_ an inch taller. He looked around worriedly, not able to find anything. He slumped against the wall. He needed to think of _something_ so he can get out.

He began thinking out loud but stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a voice outside. Shit! How did he forget about the damn janitor!?

After a moment of silence, he began thinking again. You could practically see the light bulb flash above his head as he moved towards his destination.

--

Kakashi looked up at the clock. 'It's been ten minutes', he thought. He looked at the door then at Sasuke, who was sitting back in his chair with his collar undone.

"Naruto's sure taking his sweet time." Sasuke just looked up at his sensei. "Go check on him," he ordered with a curved eye. Sasuke sighed and got up from his chair.

He walked to the door and headed out to the hall, his feet making light sounds that filled the empty halls.

Having the school as quiet as this was probably the only time Sasuke liked it. No loud students everywhere, no lockers slamming and noisy footsteps.

Straight down the hall was the pale blue door to the bathroom, and that was when he saw the janitor, mopping the floor very quietly so it almost made him seem invisible if he wasn't in your line of sight.

The janitor nodded to him and continued mopping. Sasuke returned the gesture and opened the bathroom door quietly and closing it behind him.

But as he was walking through the room he stopped frozen in his steps.

There, right in front of him, was Naruto, which wouldn't have surprised him if it wasn't for what he was doing.

Naruto was on his toes trying to reach for the window. Underneath him was a stool and a roll of soft tissue paper. He saw him struggling to keep his balance on the roll that was laying on its side, the tissue paper crumpling from his weight.

After a moment of standing their frozen he sighed, catching the blond's attention.

Naruto spun around, a bit too fast and he lost his balance and fell over, Sasuke (involuntarily) barely catching him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked casually after shoving the other off of him. Naruto looked from side to side trying to find an excuse. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his right arm.

"You're not gonna snitch on me, are you?" The raven sighed and picked up the roll of tissue paper. God, what a waste of trees, he thought as he saw the crumpled, dirty tissue. Wait, when the hell did _he_ start caring about the environment?

"If you tell me what you're doing, then I'll think about it."

"Okay...well, uhh, I...err," Naruto stammered while scratching his left cheek nervously, a light flush on his cheek.

Sasuke sighed and made his way to the door, ready to leave. "WAIT!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his shoulder tightly, turning him around. He took a deep breath in as Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Kiba, my friend, reminded me that today is the "grand" re-opening of the Gamer Plaza, and it's going to be, like HUGE so he came up with the idea of me sneaking out of detention. So, yeah, you could take it from there."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke actually _thinking_ about it. He waited patiently. Finally, Sasuke came to a decision.

"Okay, Naruto, I'll make you a deal," Sasuke offered with a smirk. Naruto looked confused for a moment, not knowing what kind of offer someone that hated him will make.

"Depends, what's the deal,"

"You take me with you, pay for everything I buy, and help me sneak out of every detention we have," Sasuke offered, holding his hand out for an agreement.

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he groaned. Why? Why out of everything it had to be _that_? He barely had any money for himself, and he knew the Uchiha wanted to spend every last penny of his. And wasn't he practically wiping his ass with hundred dollar bills? He had plenty of money to waste.

"I'll pay for half," Naruto tried to reason. Sasuke immediately shook his head.

"All or the deal's off." Naruto bowed his head in thought. He didn't have much money with him, but it would be enough for both. But that change was suppose to be used for dinner. But he could just lay back on his half. But that wasn't fair! He worked hard to earn that money. But if the raven told on him then he would be screwed _and_ miss the grand opening. The blond's head argued back and forth before making a decision even though parts of his mind protested.

"Fine, bastard," Naruto agreed while shaking Sasuke's hand roughly. Sasuke's smirk grew. "Just for that, I'm starting to feel hungry," Sasuke said.

Naruto growled quietly and made his way to the foot stool. He gestured for Sasuke to follow.

Naruto took out a new roll of tissue paper from the table and placed it under him. This time he maintained complete balance and grabbed onto the windowsill quite easily.

The blond grunted as he tried to carry his body weight with his arm. He quickly managed to get half his body onto the platform where the window was. He kicked the wall to give him a boost and then, in the range of twenty seconds, he was on all fours opening the window. Sasuke soon caught on and halted himself onto the platform, half the time it took Naruto.

He looked thought he window to find Naruto leaning against the wall impatiently. Sasuke jumped down from the window and followed the blond without question.

--

Kakashi looked up at the clock. 'Twenty minutes...'

Then he looked at the two once filled chairs. Then he glanced at the door. He looked down at his orange R-rated book, then his eye seemed to water momentarily.

He felt kind of lonely.


End file.
